All Of Out Memories
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Awalnya memang ia sedikit risih akan kehadiran gadis itu dihidupnya, namun entah kenapa, saat ia pergi dan kembali pada mantan prianya, hatinya menjadi sakit dan sesak. dan semua yang telah terjadi antara aku dan dia seperti memori indah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. / Request For Om Livy. / Gx Telat kah?
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**NaruHina **

**Romance**

**Request for Livylaval-senpai –Hope Like-**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surai kuning itu terlihat sangat terang saat ditimpa dengan sinar matahari. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kapten sepak bola disekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Dirinya cukup menawan dengan bola mata biru sapphire, surai kuning dan senyum rubahnya yang menghipnotis. Namun popularitasnya tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang memang diatas, dan dinobatkan sebagai pangeran High School dengan Hyuuga Hinata digandengan nya sebagai putri.

Uzumaki muda itu sedang duduk dengan jus jerusnya yang sudah setengahnya ditandas habis. Sebenarnya ia baru saja memakan ramen dengan porsi kecil, tidak biasanya kerena ia selalu menghabiskan ramen dengan porsi yang 'wah' namun kali ini hanya porsi kecil yang dapat tandas ke perutnya.

"Hei, Naruto! " Seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras membuatnya refleks menoleh. Seorang pemuda surai coklat dan segitiga terbalik dipipinya sedang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang serupa tanah menyipit. Naruto ikut tersenyum lebar melihat salah satu teman nya sudah datang.

"Eh, Kiba. Tumben bawa bekal. " Ujar Naruto dengan melihat kearah tangan teman nya itu. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, teman nya sejak ia masih sekolah dasar kelas 3, sampai sekarang, mereka selalu bersama dan satu kelas, bisa dibilang mereka adalah sahabat. Karena susah senang mereka rasakan bersama.

"Ibu menyuruhku membawanya, padahal aku sudah menolaknya, tapi dia malah mendatangi sekolah dan memberikanku ini. Dia bilang agar irit jajan. " Kiba bermuka kusut ketika menjelaskan nya. Tangan pemuda itu menarik kursi disebelah Naruto sebelum menghempaskan dirinya dikursi itu. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Hahaha, kau memang boros uang untuk jajan'kan? " Naruto sedikit tertawa dan mengejek sahabatnya itu. Tangan tan nya mengambil gelas yang ada didepan nya sebelum menyeruputnya. Jus jeruk itu mengaliri tenggorokan nya yang kering sehingga terasa segar di kerongkongan nya.

Naruto menatap Kiba yang ada disebelahnya. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu sedang memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan kebiasaan nya yang selalu berisik. Mungkin ia mengetahui tata krama mengenai makan. Ya, mungkin saja. Siapa yang tahu.

"Lebih tepatnya jajanan untuk Akamaru. " Kiba baru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto setelah lima dua menit lamanya. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Yayaya itu. "

"Hei. Kudengar si Hyuuga itu menyukaimu, Naruto. " Kiba kali ini menutup kotak makan nya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jail terhadap apa yang diucapkan nya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya menatap Kiba dengan pandangan binggung dan satu alis yang ditaikan.

"Siapa? "

"Tuh. " Kiba berbalik dan menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai Indigo dengan jari telunjuk nya. gadis bersurai Indigo dan bermata Lavender sedang tertawa dengan riangnya di meja pojok kantin sekolah, dengan beberapa teman nya yang mempunyai rambut berbeda. Yang Naruto ketahui, Hyuuga itu berpacaran dengan sang Uchiha muda yang menjadi pangeran sekolah.

"Bukankah dia dengan si pangeran school kita? " Tanya Naruto menatap Kiba dengan heran. Kiba mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meminum jus Naruto dengan santai.

"Dia'kan sudah putus. Dua minggu lalu. "

"Rasanya sekarang kau jadi seorang penggosip, Kiba. "

"Aku hanya membicarakan fakta. "

"Lalu? Apa urusan nya denganku? " Naruto bertanya dengan cuek dan menumpukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan nya. Matanya masih menatap kearah Kiba dengan malas. Kiba sekarang malah sibuk mengutak-atik handphone nya yang keluaran terbaru.

"Kabarnya, Uchiha dan Hyuuga putus karena kau. Maka dari itu kelompok Neji selalu memandang tajam dirimu. " Kiba menjawab dengan acuh. Tangan nya sibuk mengoak-atik handphone nya yang sedang memainkan game Angry bird. Naruto hanya menatap Kiba yang ada disebelahnya dengan malas sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya kelipatan tangan nya.

"Hei. Hyuuga itu mendekat kearahmu. " Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh tajam kearah Kiba yang sedang memperhatikan sang putri sekolah. Rupanya Kiba ketika selesai bermain langsung menoleh kearah kursi populer, dan ketika itu juga sang Hyuuga bangkit dan menuju kearah mereka, sebenarnya Naruto.

Langkah kakinya yang anggun membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terkesima, dan terdiam sesaat untuk memandangi sang putri sekolah yang namanya sudah melejit ke pelosok karena keanggunan dan kecantikan nya. Hyuuga itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka sebelum berada didepan Naruto yang kini sedang menatap gadis yang ada didepan nya dengan cuek.

Naruto tidak akan perduli, secantik apapun dan se-sexy apapun, jika ia tidak kenal, maka ia tidak akan memperdulikan nya. termasuk sang Heiress Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri dengan anggun nya didepan nya. Ia malah menumpukan kepalanya keatangan nya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Uzumaki Naruto? " Pertanyaan bernada lembut dan halus itu membuat Naruto mendongkak. Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri didepan nya dengan senyuman lembut yang terpatri dibibirnya yang mungil. Bocah rubah itu membalas senyum Hinata dengan cengiran lebarnya yang entah mengapa membuat Hinata merona.

"Iya. " Jawabnya singkat. Jujur, rasanya ia akan terlihat sangat konyol sekarang. Kenapa senyuman dibalas dengan cengiran? Tapi sudahlah, mau diapakan lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata. " Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan nya didepan Naruto. Senyuman nya masih melekat di bibir gadis berambut Indigo itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum membuat cengiran rubahnya kembali hadir dibibirnya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu disekolah ini. "

"Naruto, kutinggal ya. Jaa- " Kiba langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabat kuningnya dengan senyum menggoda yang hadir di bibirnya yang sexy.

"H-hei Kiba! " Naruto langsung berdiri dan berteriak memanggil Kiba dengan suaranya yang sedikit nyaring. Dari kejauhan dapat ia lihat kalau Kiba sedang tertawa dengan teman nya dari kelas sebelah. Teman beralis tebal dan selalu menyerukan kata 'Yeah, Ayo tunjukan semangat masa mudamu' dengan mata berapi-api dan senyum gigi kinclong yang ditirunya dari Guy-Sensei.

"Apakah kau keberatan aku duduk disini, Uzumaki-san? " Hinata berbicara dengan sopan dan senyum yang selalu melekat dibibirnya. Mata Lavendernya menyorot Naruto dengan lembut membuat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sedikit memerah.

"Tidak. Duduk saja. " Jawabnya membalas senyum yang telah Hinata lontarkan duluan padanya. Setelah itu Hinata duduk di depan Naruto dan memandanginya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. " Ujarnya kemudian setelah posisi nyaman ia dapatkan.

"Umh. " Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak berarti dan memalingkan wajah kesamping menghadap kearah lain. Sebenarnya ia sedang mengantuk, namun jika ia tidur sekarang, ia bisa disebut tidak sopan oleh putri Hyuuga itu.

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang ada di depan nya dengan tersenyum manis. Naruto yang tidak menyadarinya tetap memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah lain. Tidak menyadari bahwa kelompok Neji sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh akan predator yang sedang mencari mangsa. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak salah, tapi karena tatapan Hinata yang seperti memuja, membuat Naruto akan mendapat masalah dengan golongan Neji nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Please Review-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**NaruHina slight SasuHina dan SasuKarin**

**Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance and Friendship (Maybe)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakk**

Benturan keras di dinding itu membuat suara akibat gesekan nya berbunyi. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata bulan, meringis sakit akibat benturan pada punggungnya itu. Ia didorong oleh segolongan orang yang mengaku adalah fans dari mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, atau boleh dibilang fanatiknya.

"Akhh. " Hinata berdesis kesakitan akibat jambakan baru yang dihasilkan oleh tangan lentik, Karin. Mata bulan nya menyorot kearah depan dengan tatapan heran. Gadis berambut merah, bermata Ruby itu rasanya belum puas juga menyiksanya. Ia sudah melepaskan Sasuke, sekarang ia tidak tau, apa yang di inginkan oleh gadis itu sekarang.

"Apa maumu?! Setelah kau puas mendekati Sasuke-kun, kau pergi dengan Naruto-kun! Apa maksudmu?! " Tarikan pada rambutnya semakin kuat. Membuat beberapa helaian nya tercabuti, dan menyisakan rasa perih.

Ah, ia tau sekarang, apa masalahnya. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Dalam hati Hinata tersenyum sinis meski raut wajahnya menampakan kesakitan. Kenapa orang di depan nya ini tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang telah diperolehnya? Kenapa? Setelah mendapatkan mantan kekasihnya yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai sang kekasih, sekarang dia juga mau mengambil sang Uzumaki? Hei, dia itu rakus atau maruk?

"Ughh " Hinata semakin mendesis kesakitan begitu tarikan nya semakin kuat. Ia sedikit tertarik kearah depan dan langsung menghadap mata merah Karin yang berkilat. Tangan nya dengan kuat berusaha melepas tangan Karin yang ada di rambutnya, namun ia tahu, itu akan sia-sia. Matanya menyorot karin dengan memelas. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Siap meluncur dalam aliran yang bernam tangisan.

"Jawab aku jalang! " Karin berteriak dan semakin kuat menarik rambut Hinata membuat akar kepala gadis itu serasa sakit.

"Le-lepaskan! " Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Meronta. Namun percuma saja. Andai ia mengikuti saran Sakura untuk pergi ke klub karate bersamanya, ia yakin. Ia tidak akan seperti ini. Sekolah sudah sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang akan menolongnya.

"Karin-chan, lepaskan dia. Aku tidak mau terkena amukan Neji-senpai. " Seorang gadis yang Hinata ketahui bernama Shion sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi dingin. tarikan Karin pada rambutnya sudah dilepaskan. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna indigo terjatuh dilantai. Ia hanya bisa menatapinya dengan diam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mendekati, Naruto-kun? Kau tau'kan, aku menyimpan rasa padanya? " Tanpa aba-aba, Shion langsung mengambil leher Hinata dan menekan nya kuat. Membuat aliran nafas Hinata rasanya tidak lancar.

"K-kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Kenapa aku ughh tidak boleh mendekatinya? Ughh " Hinata berbicara dengan terbata dan sesekali mengaduh kesakitan saat cengkraman tangan Shion menguat pada lehernya. Ia berdesis kesakitan kembali saat kuku Shion yang panjang, mencengkram tangan Hinata, dan membawanya menyandar pada tembok. Kukunya sedikit menancap pada kulit Hinata yang mulus sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Karena dia milik'ku! Kau harus tau itu! " Shion berteriak lantang pada Hinata yang tengah kesakitan. Hatinya merasa sakit. Sakit karena kemarin, sang putri sekolah di depan nya terang-terangan mendekati Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda incaran nya sejak masuk sekolah ini. Dia juga merasa sakit, sakit karena melihat orang yang disukainya berbicara dengan orang lain, ia cemburu.

"Lepaskan dia. " Suara itu terdengar dingin dan datar. Karin dan golongan nya menatap ke asal suara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Disana, Uchiha Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai mantan pacar sang Hyuuga sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan nya yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana nya. Karin dan golongan nya menatap takut kearah Sasuke yang kini melangkah mendekati mereka.

"S-sasuke-kun. " Karin berkata lirih dan terbata-bata saat melihat tatapan dingin yang diarahkan padanya. Kakinya melangkah mundur, dan mundur sedikit, memberi jarak aman antara ia dengan sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Kubilang lepaskan. Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Atau aku harus memaksamu untuk melepaskan nya? " dingin, nada suara yang dikeluarkan sangat dingin. Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa itu nada suara Sasuke. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke berkata sedingin itu. Tidak pernah. Dan sekarang, ia melihat kelangkaan itu.

**Brukk**

Sasuke mendorong Shion yang masih mencengkramnya dengan kasar. Menjauhkan sang Blonde pirang itu dari mantan kekasihnya yang menurutnya masih berstatus sebagai kekasih.

"Menjauh darinya, sekali lagi aku melihat kau mendekati kekasihku-, " pandangan mata itu begitu gelap. Kelam. Seakan memperingati semua yang melihatnya bahwa ia tidak main-main terhadap apa yang diucapkan nya. ia sengaja memotong kalimatnya, agar semua yang ada disana tau, bahwa ia serius. "Kalian akan tau akibatnya. " Lirihnya masih dengan nada dingin. setelah itu tangan nya langsung menarik salah satu tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa maksudmu dengan kekasihku?! B-bukankah aku adalah kekasihmu?! Dia hanya berstatus sebagai mantan! " Karin mengatakan itu dengan berteriak dengan keras. Hati wanita itu begitu hancur mendengar bahwa sang pangaran Uchiha yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai kekasihnya masih mengakui sang Hyuuga itu sebagai pacarnya. Hatinya sakit, hatinya ngilu mendengarnya. Air mata merebak begitu saj tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Dia kekasihku. Dan siapa kau yang mengaku-aku kekasihku? " Sasuke berbalik. Menatap Karin yang sedang meneteskan air mata dengan pandangan gelap yang benar-benar gelap.

"Sasuke-kun " Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berniat melangkah mendekati Karin. Sang bungsu Uchiha menatap Hinata yang ada disebelahnya dengan hangat, berbeda dengan ia yang menatap Karin dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. kau mengganggu pandanganku dengan rambut merah mencolokmu itu. " Sasuke berucap datar dan langsung memegang telapak tangan Hinata. Menggandengnya kuat bagai tidak mau kehilangan sang Hyuuga yang wajahnya kini telah sedikit memerah.

"S-sasu-, " Karin berniat mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum bentakan keras di dapatkan nya.

"Kubilang pergi. Pergi! "

"Karin, sebaiknya kita pergi. " Sasame menarik lengan Karin dan menariknya pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha bungsu dan puri Hyuuga yang tengah menunduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hime? " Sasuke langsung membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap kearahnya. Tanpa perintah, pemuda itu langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah empat minggu itu tidak dirasakan olehnya lagi.

"Y-ya. aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat berterima kasih. " Hinata dengan ragu memeluk balik punggung Sasuke yang kokoh lalu mengelus punggungnya. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa wajah Sasuke berada di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tahu, yang paling sukai dari tubuhnya adalah lehernya. Karena lehernya, selalu mengeluarkan aroma yang menurut Sasuke menggairahkan.

"Jangan dekat dengan pria lain selain aku. Jangan menyebut pria lain selain aku. Dan jangan memikirkan pria lain selain aku. " Desisan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke tanpa bisa Hinata pahami. Apa maksudnya? Ataupun apa artinya? Ia tidak paham dengan semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun. " Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dengan mendorong punggung Sasuke. Namun usahanya sia-sia, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukan nya dan mengecupi leher Hinata yang jenjang. Ini yang Hinata takutkan, Sasuke selalu merasa bergairah sedang berdekatan dengan lehernya. Entah apa yang dirasakan nya dari situ.

"Dari dulu aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bersama dengan pria lain. Aku mencintaimu. " Desisan itu kembali keluar dari bibir sang bungsu Uchiha hingga membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, namun kecupan-kecupan di lehernya kembali di daratkan oleh Sasuke tanpa bisa di kontrol, inilah yang membuat Hinata takut.

"Sasuke-kun. L-lepaskan. " Sekali lagi, ia berusaha mendorong sang bungsu Uchiha dengan tenaganya, namun usahanya kembali sia-sia, Sasuke malah makin kehilangan kendali dan menyingkap sedikit baju seragamnya sehingga menyisakan bahu dan kulit mulusnya yang putih.

"Aku mencintaimu. " Desisan itu kembali keluar dan membuat Hinata takut. Dia sudah takut, sangat takut. Ia takut kalau Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang lebih padanya, apalagi sekarang sekolah sudah sepi melompong.

"Lepaskan kubilang! " Hinata berteriak, dan setelah itu, yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang teruyung karena Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya tiba-tiba.

"Hi-hinata. "

"Aku tau, sangat tau, bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi haluan cintamu berubah, hingga tanpa sadar kau menjadikanku obsesimu. Obsesi untuk menjadikanku seutuhnya milik'ku. Kau tidak pernah tau, saat aku takut, snagat takut ketika kau marah, ketika kau kehilangan kontrol dirimu, aku sangat takut, takut. Karena itu, aku menjauhimu. " Hinata berucap dengan lembut dan memegangi pipi Sasuke yang tirus. Menatap kearah mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan seperti dulu. Meneduhkan dan lembut.

"Dan kau menyukai Uzumaki itu? " Tanyanya dengan nada lirih, nada yang terkesan putus asa. Dia hanya tidak ingin bahwa Hinata jauh darinya, selama ini yang selalu menemaninya adalah Hinata, semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menjadi workaholic dan kakaknya yang pindah ke luar negeri, ia selalu kesepian, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Maka dari itu, ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun. Maaf. Aku terlanjur menyukainya. " Hinata berganti memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada dimasing-masing sisinya. Meremasnya pelan seolah memberikan dukungan lewat tatapan matanya yang menduhkan.

"Tapi... bisakah kita bersama lagi? aku janji! " Sasuke mengucapkan itu dan mengeras pada akhir kalimatnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Hinata pergi darinya, tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin."Aku akan merubah sikapku. " Tambahnya lagi saat melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir mantan gadisnya.

"Aku tidak tau. " Hinata mengangkat bahunya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan ia putuskan.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah hampir malam. " Hinata langsung menarik Sasuke pergi dari lorong sekolah itu. Meninggalkan kejadian hampa yang membuat setengah hati Sasuke kosong. Meninggalkan singasana yang tengah ia buat untuk sang putri Hyuuga. Dan pada akhirnya, sang putri Hyuuga akan pergi meninggalkan hatinya yang tengah kosong.

.

.

**10. October. 06.35. High School.**

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santainya sebelum ada yang merangkulnya dengan kuat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hei! Naruto Baka! " Tanpa salam tanpa apa, Kiba langsung berucap dengan riangnya, ditambah dengan cenggiran nya, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, apa? " Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba yang mash sibuk dengan acara cengar-cengirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya. hehehe, maaf tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah. "Kiba menggaruk bekanag kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Wah, kau ingat. Arigatou untuk ucapan nya, ya. " Naruto meninju pelan bahu Kiba dan tertawa setelahnya. Setelah itu, memberikan cenggiran seperti biasanya pada sang bungsu Inuzuka yang kini tengah menyengir ria.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu? " Kiba bertanya dengan alis yang ditaikan.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik. "

"Hei, kau tidak salah berbicara, kan? Dia itu cantik, sexy, dan di incar oleh hampir seluruh laki-laki yang ada disekolah ini. Dan dia malah memilihmu untuk menggantikan Sasuke di hatinya. "

"Dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan, Kiba." Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin di ucapkan nya "Tidak ada yang akan menyukai Uzumaki Naruto sang kapten Sepak bola jika dia tidak mencari kepopuleran semata. " Setelah itu pandangan Naruto menjadi redup. Cahaya Sapphire nya seakan kehilangan cahaya.

"Kau masih mengingat... dia. " Kiba bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia yang paling tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang satu ini, jadi ia pasti mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan kenapa sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Siapa? " Tanya Naruto dengan riangnya. Tidak memperdulikan hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk karena apa yang tengah dibicarakan nya ini. Menyangkut dengan masa lalunya yang cukup pedih.

"Tayuya. " Kiba berucap dengan lirih, dan sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan nya.

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Aku sudah melupakan nya. hahaha " Naruto tertawa dengan sumbang setelahnya.

"Naruto "

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. " pemuda pirang itu berjalan dengan merangkul sahabatnya yang berambut coklat. Kiba hanya tersenyum hambar mendapatkan pelukanitu. Mereka lalu berjalan dengan sesekali tertawa, tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menatap sang Uzumaki dengan hampa.

"Begitu ya. " dirinya mengukir senyum miris sebelum menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai yang tengah dipijaknya. "Tayuya. Dia sepertinya gadis yang beruntung. Beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto. " Ujarnya dengan lirih sebelum berbalik dengan senyum miris yang masih tertata rapih diwajahnya. Melangkah menjauhi tujuan awalnya semula.

.

.

"Hallo. " Hinata bersuara dengan senyum manisnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengabari hal yang menyenangkan ini. Ia ingin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ayahnya tadi pulang. Ah, rasanya sangat bahagia, belum lagi dengan adiknya Hanabi yang pulang kerumah mereka. Uh, rasanya hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

"_Hallo, juga."_ Suara disana bernada feminim membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya binggung. Hatinya sudah bergetar-getir tidak karuan mendengar nada suara itu. Ia rasa ia mengenalnya. Karin'kah? Mungkin'kah? Benarkah? Benarkah gosip yang ada di sekolah bahwa sang pangeran sekolah tengah menjalin hubungan dengan sang kapten cheerleader? Tidak! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir positif, lebih tepatnya mencoba berpikir positif.

"Hei, kau siapa? " Nada suara Hinata kembali seperti semula. Mencoba menepis berbagai macam spekulasi yang menghampiri pemikiran nya kala yang mengangkat adalah orang lain yang bergender perempuan.

"_Kau tidak mengenal suaraku, Hyuuga?"_ Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat tangan Hinata bergetar saat memegang telephone nya. ia sudah tau, sangat tau bahwa yang ada diseberang sana adalah Karin, namun tetap saja, rasa tidak rela mengelanyutinya. Setaunya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memberikan handphone nya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepadanya saja jika tidak ia paksa, maka ia tidak akan pernah memegangnya. Tapi ini, tuhan. Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri. Mencoba meredam segala apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"K-karin, kah?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Tidak! Ia sudah tau, ia hanya ingin memastikan. Memastikan bahwa yang memegang handphone kekasihnya adalah orang lain. Bukan gadis yang menjadi gosip pembicaraan di sekolah mereka. Mungkin saja, handphone Sasuke terjatuh dan yang menemukan nya adalah Karin. Ya, handphone Sasuke pasti terjatuh dan pasti Karin yang menemukan nya.

"_Hmm."_ Hinata jatuh terduduk sekarang. walaupun ia sudah menduganya, tetap saja, rasanya benar-benar berbeda, benar-benar diluar dugaan, benar-benar... entahlah, ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan nya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa, m-memegang Handphone S-sasuke-kun? " Hinata bertanya dengan terbata. Ya, Karin pasti hanya menemukan handphone Sasuke. Gosip yang di sekolah pasti tidak benar, ya, tidak benar, ia yakin itu. Tidak benar.

"_Aku? Kenapa? Hahaha, tentu saja karena aku kekasihnya, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu. Kami bahkan telah melakukan hubungan seks."_ Tawa itu membuat Hinata benar-benar rasanya sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa? Tuhan. Ini pasti bohong, pasti bohong. Ya, pasti bohong.

'Seks? Kami-sama.' Hinata bergumam dalam hati disertai dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng tidak percaya. Bohong, ya, karena Karin selalu mengejar Sasuke, Karin jadi terobsesi untuk mengerjarnya. Ya, itu semua hanyalah bohong, ia yakin itu.

Air mata merebak begitu saja. Mengalir bagai aliran sungai yang teratur. Hinata menutup bibirnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan nya. Menahan isakan tangis yang akan keluar. Ia tidak mau disebut lemah, tidak! Ia tidak akan mau. Meskipun itu adalah kenyataan, ia tidak akan pernah mau.

"_Kenapa kau terdiam? Dia bosan denganmu. Dia bilang kau tidak pernah mengijinkan nya menyentuh apapun darimu, dan kau juga harus tau, dia tidak lagi mencintaimu."_ Tawa mengejek terdengar sumbar dari sana. Jaluran air mata Hinata semakin deras. Tidak, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak sanggup dengan keadaan ini. Ia juga perempuan yang masih memiliki hati kecil yang akan menangis jika mengetahui kabar bagaimana pacarmu dengan perempuan lain.

"_Karin, kau telphonan dengan siapa? Hn? Jangan mengutak-atik handphone ku."_ Apa?! Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. Ini? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Memanggil Karin dengan hangatnya? Nada hangat yang hanya keluar saat sedang bersama dengan nya? apa? Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?

"_Iya. Sayang."_ ini suara Karin. sayang? Seumur-umurpun Hinata belum pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan kata sayang. Tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang handphone memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Isak tangis makin kencang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya.

"_Tidurlah, sayang. Kau pasti lelah atas permainan kita tadi." _

Tuhan. Ia benar-benar kecewa sekarang. kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu menghkianatinya? Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Kenapa hal itu terjadi?

'Katakan bahwa itu bohong! Katakan! Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tega?! Kenapa?! ' isakan terdengar lirih diseberang sana. Membuat Karin melebarkan senyuman nya menanggapi tangisan Hinata yang terasa memilukan.

"_Menangis? Khe, kau lemah. "_ Ucapan itu benar-benar terasa meremehkan. Ia kesal dengan semua ini. Ia kesal. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kenapa? Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari besar karena ayah dan adiknya pulang dari luar negeri, kenapa malah menjadi hal seperti ini? Kenapa?

"D-dimana kau? "

"_Apartemen Sasuke. "_ Apartemen, tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain masuk ke apartemen nya kecuali dirinya, namun kenapa? Kenapa Karin bisa? Kenapa?!

.

.

"Ouch. " Kepalanya terkantuk sesuatu yang menyebabkan gadis Indigo itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ruangan sudah sepi, dan yang ia lihat, hanyalah sepasang bola mata onyx yang melihatnya dengan hangat. Dan jujur saja, ia benci dengan pandangan itu.

"Masih mengantuk? " Sasuke berkata dengan nada datarnya, namun menyimpan kehangatan. Hinata hanya menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. Dia sebenarnya masih binggung. Ia rasa tadi ketika pelajar ke-empat selesai, ia sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur, namun ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kenapa juga para sahabatnya tidak membangunkan nya?

"Aku menemukanmu di ruang kelas sendirian, maka dari itu, aku menemanimu. Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, maka dari itu, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat sangat manis. " Sasuke kembali berkata dengan membangunkan dirinya dari duduk yang sempat nyaman karena melihat sang Hyuuga tertidur.

"Ah, T-terima kasih. Tapi, aku harus pulang. " Hinata lalu bangkit berdiri. Setelah itu menggeser kursinya sedikit sebelum berniat berjalan menuju keluar ruang kelasnya.

"Biar aku antar. " Tangan nya dicekal begitu saja oleh sang Uchiha, Membuat sepasang mata mutiaranya menoleh padanya. Setelah itu yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan heran dari Hinata yang tangan nya ditarik begitu saja.

"Tidak usah. " Gadis itu mencoba menolak, namun yang ada hanyalah tarikan dari sang Uchiha karena ditolak.

"Biar aku antar. "

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa menyuruh Neji-nii menjemputku. " Hinata menarik lengan nya menjauh dari lengan sang bungsu Uchiha, namun lagi-lagi ditahan, dan gadis itupun ditarik.

"Kubilang aku yang antar! " Bentakan itu terdengar nyaring. Hinata menutup matanya terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar lembut, membentaknya? Huh, tidak bisa ia percaya.

"Ada apa ini? Uchiha-san, jangan menarik perempuan seperti itu, aku tidak suka ada kekerasan. " Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Uzumaki Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan tas yang di sampirkan si pundaknya. Pipi Hinata sedikit merona ketika melihatnya, apalagi rambut pirang acak-acakan dan peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membuatnya terlihat sangat jantan.

"Naruto-kun " Gumamnya lirih. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Hinata yang sempat dicekal kuat oleh Sasuke mengendur, dan akhirnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Jangan ikut campur, Uzumaki. Ini urusanku, dengan kekasihku. " Sasuke mendengus kasar dan memasukan kedua tangan nya ke saku celana. Sikap cuek yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan umum.

"Well, kurasa dia sendiri tidak mau. Bukankah begitu, nona? " Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukankah sang nona Hyuuga sudah putus dengan pangeran Uchiha yang sedang ada di depan nya ini? Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa bersama lagi? atau yang sekarang ada di kepalanya adalah, kenapa Uchiha itu memaksa Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya?

"Y-ya. aku akan pulang dengan bis saja." Hinata lalu berjalan pergi dengan memakai tasnya. Melewati bahu Sasuke yang kokoh namun dingin. Gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja, bagai patung bernyawa yang sedang dilangkahi. Khe, menggelikan.

"Biar aku saja yang antar, ini sudah hampir malam. Kebetulan aku belum pulang karena melatih para kouhai. " Naruto lalu tersenyum lima jari, dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata yang mulus, dan sontak membuat gadis itu memalingkan kepalanya dan membuat rona merah tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Ini tugasku untuk mengantarnya, Uzumaki. " sang Uchiha kembali merebut tangan Hinata dari Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki memandang sebal pada Uchiha muda yang sedang memandangnya dengan sinis oleh matanya yang berwarna Onyx.

"Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak mau. " Dia merebut tangan yang satunya lagi dan menariknya sehingga Hinata sekarang berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Pelukan hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, pelukan hangat yang membuat pipinya merona, dan pelukan hangat yang membuat kepalanya berasa berkunang-kunang dan serasa ingin pingsan. Namun sebelum itu, Hinata mencegahnya dengan mendorong dada bidan Naruto dan langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan... entahlah, Hinata tidak bisa mendefinisikan nya.

"Biar aku dengan, Naruto-kun saja. Sasuke-kun. " Dia mendorong lengan Sasuke yang masih mengamit tangan nya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan menggandeng Naruto.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" Namun sebelum itu, pertanyaan dengan sorot luka Sasuke tunjukan pada sang pewaris Hyuuga itu.

"Dia bilang dia ingin denganku. Bukan denganmu." Bukan Hinata yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto yang kini sedang mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke geram dan menahan diri agar tidak memukul kepala durian itu.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karenaku. Aku akan pulang dengan Naruto-kun, lagipula, aku takut Karin-san cemburu." Hinata menghentikan adu mulut itu dengan ucapan nya yang manjur. Karena sekarang, dua orang itu sudah diam, tidak berkutik.

"Karin? Apa hubungan nya dengan dia?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada binggungnya yang terlihat seperti bocah tolol dimata sang Hyuuga.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tau, kalian sudah berhubungan sejak empat minggu yang lalu. Saat dua minggu sebelum kita putus. Aku malas membicarakan ini, aku akan pulang sekarang. Ayo, Naruto-kun " dan setelah itu, yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah punggung ringkih Hinata yang terlindungi oleh punggung kekar sang Uzumaki yang menghalanginya, seolah melindunginya dari belakang agar tidak ada yang menyakiti gadis itu. Dan harusnya, posisi mereka sekarang adalah posisi ia dengan Hinata dulu.

"Hinata. " Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan luka, seolah kehilangan penopang hidup yang menyokongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf telat, tapi ini diusahain buat update cepet. Gimana dengan ini? Yuko rasa semakin hari penulisan Yuko semakin buruk, semakin menurun, maka dari itu, semua jadwal Update Yuko undur semua buat di koreksi. Belum lagi Beta Reader Yuko nggak bisa ngebantuin karena sibuk ama tugasnya. Jadi Yuko harap, ada yang bantu Yuko. Kasih saran mengenai penulisan Yuko yang amburadul ini, harap di koreksi ya, Minna-san. Baik para Reader, Author senior, atau apapun, harap di kasih saran atas Author Newbie ini.**

**Balasan Review.**

**Guest 1 : **OoC? Itu yang Yuko harapin! Di manga ataupun di Fic. Yuko kurang suka Hinata yang selalu ditindas kayak yang Yuko buat diatas itu tuh **Tunjuk atas** tapi biar gimanapun, mau sifat Hinata kayak gimanapun, Yuko suka, sangat suka. Makasih atas Reviewnya.

**Guest 2 : **Thanks for Review

**Guest 3 : **Yo. Ini sudah panjang kah? Yuko nggak bisa buat yang panjang-panjang, pasti nanti hasilnya Ooc. Ini juga udah OoC. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya.

**Manguni : **Senpai? Aduhh, panggil Yuko aja. Yuko bukan senpai. Yuko masih Newbie. Makasih atas Reviewnya ya.

**Uzumakimahendra4 : **Ini udah lanjut, Makasih atas Reviewnya ya.

** .35 : **Nggak seru kok, biasa aja, yang seru itu idenya, wajar, dari senior, wkwkwk. Makasih atas Reviewnya ya.

**Hanazonorin444 : **Makasih atas Reviewnya

**MiMeNyan : **Ini udah lanjut, makasih atas Reviewnya ya.

**Mikadzukikei : **Hohoho, ini Yuko nerusin, pasti ada kelanjutan nya dong. Hohoho #gila stadium 1. Makasih atas Reviewnya ya.

**Amanda WaCha-chan : **Neji? Beraksi? Chap depan aja yo. Kita lihat bagaimana Neji beraksi. Makasih Reviewnya.

**Livylaval : **Konflik? Wajar, Yuko masih Newbie senpai, dan lagi, masih prologue. Btw, Marry sue itu apa ya? ngomong-ngomong, Makasih atas Reviewnya senpai.

**Hadinamikaze : **Makasih atas Reviewnya.

**Mr. Xavier : **Ini udah lanjut, Makasih atas Reviewnya.

-Buat semua, makasih atas Reviewnya ya. Monggo di Review lagi-

**-Review Please-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**

**NaruHina**

**-Happy reading minna-san –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuga-_san_." Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah gadis yang ada disampingnya. Tangan nya memegang bahu Hinata. Seketika gadis itu seolah tersadar. Entah apa, tapi Naruto dapat melihat raut wajahnya terlihat sedang... bisa dibilang... sedih.. ataupun kecewa. Entahlah, dua dari itu.

"E-eh. Maaf, aku... melamun." Senyum hambar menghiasi parasnya yang elok. Naruto tau, senyum itu tidak ditunjukan kepadanya, tapi kepada dirinya sendiri. Pancaran matanya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, kalau gadis itu bukan sedang tersenyum, melainkan sedang menangis di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Boleh aku bertanya?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan ragu. Tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan nya yang akan ia lontarkan kali ini. Takut, ia takut menyakiti hatinya. Bukan ada masalah lain. Ia hanya takut menyakiti hatinya. Ia tidak ingin ada hati yang terluka lagi. Lagipula ini adalah waktu pertama kali ia dekat dengan wanita, sebelum dengan teman merahnya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis mengingat hal itu. Wanita merah ya. Namanya Tayuya. Ia mengingatnya. Sangat mengingatnya. Gadis yang menemaninya dari umurnya menginjak 6 tahun, dan posisi wanita itu sudah mengisi hatinya. Senyum sinis terukir lagi, pemuda itu kembali mengingat momen-momen yang terjadi padanya dan Tayuya saat itu, sampai hatinya begitu merasa sesak ketika mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya sebelum Tayuya meninggalkan nya.

"_Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Kimimaro-kun." _

Dan saat itu adalah waktu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Waktu ketika dirinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melepaskan wanita itu di bandara hanya untuk menyusul seorang lelaki yang bernama Kimimaro. Sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

"Silahkan. "Dan suara Hinata yang merdu bagaikan lonceng menuju pintu surga. Memori bagai kaset itu tidak terbayang lagi. Naruto berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun bibirnya mengatup lagi. Ia tidak ingin Hinata sakit hati atas pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia takut. Selama ini ia selalu menjaga perasaan wanita, jadi ia takut untuk bertanya jika pada akhirnya akan menyakiti hati sang empunya.

"Kenapa kau menolak Uchiha-_san_? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Kekasih? Bukan lagi. Dia selingkuh dariku, empat minggu sebelum kami putus." Jawabnya lirih dengan senyum getir yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tatapan nya menyorot dengan sendu kearah bawah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang mungkin saja turun dari kelopak matanya. Namun tetap saja, air mata itu turun. Mengalir membasahi pipinya yang berakhir dengan sang air yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Dia bodoh." Hati Naruto seperti teriris melihat Hinata menangis. Ia tidak tega melihat perempuan menangis, tidak tega dan tidak pernah ingin melihatnya. Karena melihat wanita menangis adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia inginkan selama ia hidup.

"_Ne_?" Tanya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mengapus jejak air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya yang mulus.

"Iya, dia bodoh. Kau cantik, baik, manis, tapi kenapa dia bisa selingkuh?" Bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, berhasil membuat tawa lembut Hinata keluar.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Karin-san lebih baik dariku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Karin? jadi yang jadi selingkuhan nya itu adalah Karin? wah, aku tidak menyangka. Padahal dia sepupuku sendiri." Naruto tertawa keras mendengar siapa wanita yang menjadi selingkuhan sang Uchiha. Ia pikir sepupunya yang berambut merah itu hanya menggemari saja. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Karin sampai melakukan hal _extrem_, sampai merebut Uchiha itu.

"Sepupu? Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang berkembang.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi parasnya yang tampan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat sang nona Hyuuga bersemu merah.

"Oh, iya. N-naruto-_kun_. Boleh a-aku panggil seperti itu?"

"Silahkan saja. "

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik.

"Mansion Namikaze."

"Mansion Namikaze? Bukankah itu berlawanan arah dari sini?" Pekik Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Tapi Hinata agak heran, tinggal di mansion Namikaze, tapi kenapa marganya Uzumaki.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula bukankah aku tadi menawarkan mengantarmu?" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangat yang membuat Hinata lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"T-tapi tetap saja. I-itu akan merepotkan." jawabnya dengan aksen gagap yang akan keluar jika ia sedang kikuk. Kedua jari telunjuknya memainkan di depan dada, membuat ia terlihat sangat imut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Boleh aku panggil begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Y-ya."Gahhh, wajah Hinata sudah memerah sepenuhnya, dan itu membuat Naruto bernafsu untuk mencubitnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tangan Naruto berhasil menggapai pipi Hinata sebelum mencubitnya keras sehingga siempunya kesakitan.

"Hahaha, kau itu manis sekali sih." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Hinata yang sedang dicubitnya dengan keras, dan dengan tertawa lebar.

"Uhh, Naruto-_kun_. Hentikan." Tangan Hinata memukul-mukul tangan Naruto yang sedang mencubitnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sih." Naruto masih saja tertawa setelah melepaskan tangan nya dari pipi Hinata. Tawa kencang masih saja dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Hinata lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"S-sakit." Ujar Hinata dengan mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Naruto pada kedua belah pipinya.

**Chu**

"Tidak sakit lagi'kan?" Ciuman itu mendarat begitu saja pada pipi sebelah kanan nya. Hinata hanya mampu terpaku. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau bereaksi apa-apa saat Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan pipinya yang halus. Pemuda itu Kini hanya cenggenggesan dengan senyum rubah yang membuat Hinata terpesona.

"E-eh?" Gumamnya pelan saat beberapa menit terlalui dengan keterpakuan nya atas hal yang baru saja ia rasakan tadi.

"Yosh. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_-" Naruto berucap semangat dengan mengepalkan satu tangan nya dan meninju udara. Pandangan mata _Sapphire_ itu beralih pada Hinata, sebelum memberikan senyum rubahnya dan menggucapkan selamat tinggal dengan tangan yang melambai pada gadis itu.

Hinata hanya mampu diam ditempat dengan memandang kearah Naruto yang berlari menjauhi dirinya. Rona merah menyebar begitu saja di pipinya. Tangan nya secara tidak sadar memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Hangat." Ujarnya dengan senyum polos dan pandangan kosong yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Ah, tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan seperti itu.

"Ehem." Deheman yang cukup keras itu membuat Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Gadis itu langsung terdiam dengan posisi tegak dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan biasa. Lebih tepatnya mencoba biasa dengan apa yang mungkin saja ayahnya lihat barusan."Hinata. Masuk." Perintah sang ayah dengan membalik-kan badan nya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"E-eh. I-iya ayah." Jawabnya dengan berlari kecil menyusul langkah kaki ayahnya yang terkesan lebar.

.

.

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan beserta Neji dan sang ayah yang menemani. Pandangan tidak fokus. Tangan nya hanya sibuk menusuk-nusuk stick yang berada dalam piringnya. Makanan itu masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Neji beserta sang ayah, Aka Hyuuga Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya binggung.

Ada apa gerangan dengan putri kecil mereka itu? Diam-diam Hiashi tersenyum melihat putrinya yang seperti itu. Jika memang dugaan nya benar, gadisnya sedang mengalami apa yang disebut jatuh cinta. Namun sekali lagi pikiran nya berubah. Ia rasa ketika Hinata menyukai Sasuke, tidak seperti ini. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu, _sepertinya ini berbeda_ batinya berucap

"Siapa laki-laki tadi?" Tanya Hiashi iseng tanpa melihat kearah Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan pandangan binggung dari Neji beserta Hinata itu sendiri. Ia memang memakai topeng datar, namun siapa yang tau bahwa dalam hati, ia sedang tertawa bagai seorang maniak menyaksikan pandangan putrinya itu yang mengarah padanya.

"E-eh. S-siapa?" Tanya Hinata binggung dengan kedua alis yang menaik.

"Pemuda surai kuning itu."

_Pestt_

Warna merah menyebar begitu saja di pipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Hiashi tersenyum samar. Hahaha, memang benar dugaan nya, gadisnya itu sedang jatuh cinta, yang artinya sedang mengalami masa dewasa.

"Hinata." Suara ayahnya yang datar kembali membuatnya tersadar ke dunia nyata. Ia masih menatap ayahnya dengan pandanhan binggung.

"E-eh. I-iya ayah?"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Hiashi melihat perubahan pada raut wajah putrinya. Tanpa sadar tangan nya meletakan alat makan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"_Tidak sakit lagi'kan? "_

Kata kata itu berputar begitu saja. Dan sudah dipastikan, kalau wajah Hinata sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus yang baru masak sekarang.

"Aaaaaaaa ayah... Aku maluuuu." Teriaknya tanpa sadar dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah?"Benggong sang ayah beserta sepupu, Neji. Neji menatap tidak suka pada perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang menurutnya disebabkan oleh pemuda pirang yang menurutnya mengganggu itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"E-eh? Maaf." Ucap Hinata menundukan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Mungkin malu dengan ayah atau sepupunya karena sudah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya tadi.

"Kau... benar-benar sakit Hinata. Lebih baik kau ke kamarmu." Ucap Hiashi menitah Hinata dengan tampang datarnya.

"Iya. Ayah."

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong kursi yang telah di dudukinya itu ke belakang. Wajahnya masih tertunduk malu. Setelah itu kakinya melangkah menjauhi ayah dan kakak sepupunya yang masih duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing seraya memandang kepergian dirinya yang kini tengah menaiki tangga.

"Tidak lebih baik kita jauhkan dia dari pemuda itu, paman?" Tanya Neji saat Hinata sudah sampai di kamarnya.

Sang paman menggeleng dengan misterius."Tidak usah. Kalau bisa dekatkan mereka. Hidup Hinata terlihat lebih berwarna karena pemuda itu." dan setelah itu, dengan tenang Hiashi melanjutkan makan nya kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Dan tidak menyadari kalau Neji sedang mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dibawah meja.

.

.

.

**Bugh**

Pukulan itu bersarang di wajah tampan sang Uzumaki dengan elitnya. Naruto sedikit teruyung ke belakang, namun dua orang teman Neji menghadangnya, dan memegangi kedua tangan nya. Ia berusaha memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman mereka pada kedua tangan nya. namun yang ada hanyalah tendangan yang diarahkan pada punggungnya. Dan membuatnya sedikit meringis nyeri.

Demi tuhan. Ia tidak tau apa maksudnya sang Hyuuga melakukan ini padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki?" Hyuuga yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Neji itu bertanya. Tangan nya mencengram rahang Naruto kuat hingga sang empunya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Khe? Apa?" Ucapnya dengan menggemeletukan giginya. Ia kesal. Apa masalahnya dengan Hyuuga itu?

"Apa maksudmu mendekati adik'ku?" Ah, jadi ini. Naruto diam-diam terkekeh dalam hati. Jadi ini masalahnya? Harusnya Hyuuga di depan nya ini beruntung karena kemarin ia mengantarkan adiknya pulang, bukan malah berterima kasih dengan meninjunya seperti tadi. Menyedihkan.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai. Tanpa memperdulikan Neji dan bersiap kembali dengan tinjunya.

**Bugh**

Tendangan di dapatkan Naruto di perutnya hingga pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk akibat refleks dari perlakuan Neji. Dua teman nya masih memegangi tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak berontak.

"Kubilang apa maksudmu?!" Ucapan suara itu begitu dingin. Tanpa rasa takut, Naruto menatap wajah Neji, senyum meremehkan hadir di wajahnya yang tampan, dan itu membuat Neji kembali geram.

"Tidak ada, Hyuuga." Jawabnya santai. Dapat ia dengar, gigi Neji bergemeletuk. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak rela kalau adiknya pulang dengan nya kemarin, atau pemuda itu _Brother complex_? Entahlah. Tapi sebenarnya ia menyayangkan dalam hati. Kenapa sang putri sekolah memiliki kehidupan terkekang karena sang kakak?

**Bugh Bugh**

Dua tinju bersarang di perut Naruto oleh Neji. Mutut Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua teman Neji yang sedang memegangi tangan nya. Matanya yang berwarna _Sapphire_ hanya menatap Neji yang tidak jauh darinya dengan pandangan kasihan. Cengkraman di tangan nya makin menguat, membuatnya lagi-lagi berdesis.

"Jauhi adik'ku." Ujar Neji dengan nada mengancam. Kedua tangan nya mengepal. Matanya menatap pada sosok Naruto yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan tatapan nyalang dan pandangan benci.

"Dia yang mendekatiku." Jawab Naruto enteng dan terkesan acuh. Tidak, ia tidak mencari mati dengan Neji yang merupakan seorang altet beladiri, ia hanya ingin mencari tahu, sampai mana pemuda itu menghajarnya. Sebenarnya, jika ia mau, ia bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah dan menghajar Neji balik. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mencari masalah lain dengan Hyuuga itu.

**Bugh Bugh Bugh**

Dua tinju dan satu tendangan kembali bersarang padanya. Desisan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya membuat dua orang yang memeganginya sedikit terpekik. Pipinya sudah berwarna keunguan akibat tinju Neji yang bersarang pada pipinya, sedangkan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena tinju beserta tendangan Neji yang diarahkan pada perutnya.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kau lelaki yang paling tampan." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Naruto memandang Neji yang ada di depan nya sayup-sayup. Rasa sakit menghantam begitu saja di tubuhnya, membuatnya seakan mati rasa.

Pemuda beriris pucat itu tampaknya belum puas, ia berniat memukul kembali Naruto, sebelum suara yang Naruto dengar secara samar-samar menghentikan nya.

"Neji-nii! Hentikan!" Hyuuga Hinata, lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan pandangan khawatir yang ia arahkan pada Naruto. Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah Neji. Bibirnya yang tadi mengeluarkan desisan kesakitan kita tersenyum samar. Ia tau, gadis itu akan datang. Meskipun lokasi ini adalah lokasi tua. Dibelakang gudang sekolah, namun tetap saja. Gadis itu akan datang.

"Hina...ta." Neji menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan lirih. Tidak memperdulikan Neji yang menggumamkan namanya, Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menepis tangan kedua teman Neji yang memegangi pemuda itu. Dari kejauhan, Inuzuka Kiba berlari kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Ia sebenarnya kesal dengan Hyuuga itu. Berbeda dengan sepupunya yang ramah dan baik hati, dia malah cenderung sombong, arogan dan egois. Kiba langsung membantu Hinata yang sedang mengalungkan lengan Naruto ke lehernya. Kedua teman Neji yang tadi membantu untuk memegangi tangan Naruto hanya diam melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Kiba mendorong satu teman Neji yang sekiranya menghalangi langkahnya. Tangan Naruto yang sebelah kiri ia kalungkan ke lehernya. Untuk membantu Hinata agar lebih mudah untuk memapah Naruto yang kelihatan nya sudah tidak bertenaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut di telinga Naruto yang sejajar dengan bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto samar sebelum akhirnya pingsan dalam papahan Kiba dan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke UKS, Hyuuga-san."

"Ah, i-iya."

"Hinata. Lepaskan dia." Neji memerintahkan Hinata yang berniat melangkah dengan nada dingin nya. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan sebentar. Dugaan Kiba adalah saat ini, Hinata akan melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berbalik kearah Neji. Tapi dugaan nya salah, gadis itu malah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Neji menggeram marah.

"Tidak akan. Ayo, Inuzuka-_san_."

"Ah, iya." Kiba menggangguk kemudian berjalan memapah Naruto.

Dibelakang sana, Neji menggeletukan giginya geram dan mengepalkan tangan nya kesal. Sepupunya bahkan sudah tidak mendengarkan dia sekarang. _Semenjak gadis itu dekat dengan sang Uzumaki yang menurutnya brutal _Ucap Neji dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Fiuhh #ngelap keringet. Selesai juga. Sedikit ya? iya, Yuko kadang-kadang selalu terkena WB, jadi mood nya ilang dah. Tapi ini Yuko selesain dalam satu malem, cepet ya? hahaha, iya. Kalo sekalinya udah mood aja. Udah, keterusan. Tapi kalo nggak mood, semua fic, diacuhin. **

**Udah dah note nya, nanti kepanjangan aja.**

**Thanks for Review : livylaval **Yap. Review lagi ya, senpai.** Restyviolet **Hehehe, kalo soal Update kilat, itu sih tergantung mood. **naruhina lover's **Yap, ini udah lanjut'kan? Jadi Review lagi ya. **wirna **Hohoho, makasih atas pengoreksian tulisan nya, dan makasih juga atas Reviewnya, review lagi ya. **Utsukush hana-chan **Ini udah lanjut, makasih atas Review nya ya. **Nervous **Ini udah lanjut, makasih atas Review nya ya. **Hantu-chan **Namanya serem. Sasuke bukan Bad boy, tapi bisa juga dibilang gitu sih. Pleaseeee,,, jangan Yandere. Kan disini hati Hinata udah teralih.** Mr. Xavier **Yap, ini NaruHina. Di chap kemaren emang ngebahas tentang SasuHina, tapi ke chap depan lebih ke NaruHina kok. Bener deh #ngacungin dua jari.

**Yosh, makasih buat Reviewnya. Chap ini mungkin emang dikit, jadi maaf-maaf aja ya. See, **

**So, say good-bye, because maybe I'll be back after my mood goodbye all. **

**I say good afternoon and goodbye.**

**-Jaa Na Minna-san –**

**-Review please-**


End file.
